Of Maids and Chains
by SliverStream
Summary: Kagome's a abused maid in Lady Kikyo's castle. Inuyasha's a captured prisoner in the castle's prison! What happens when Kagome's sent to guard the Hanyou day and night? LET THE FUN BEGIN! InuKag CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP! FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!
1. The New Task

^^ HEY!!! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic! Let me know what you think! -___-;;; I suck at writing so I was hoping this might be of some help! PLEASE R+R!!! It's important for my self-confidence!!! AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!!  
  
And also! Just to let you guys know.I do not own Inuyasha. GODS KNOW I WANT TO LIKE HELL!! But I don't.so..don't sue me! Chapter 1  
  
The New Task  
  
The sky was blood red. The red sun was setting in the west, painting everything red for a short period of time.  
  
An old castle stood firmly at the edge of Mt. Sachecho. Its old trimmings tilted skyward. Dust covers its roof and outer layer.  
  
All was silent. The only sound was the chirp of the birds and the wind singing through the mellows.  
  
Suddenly a sweet hum smoothly blended with wind's music.  
  
A 15-year-old girl appeared out of the rice paper doors.  
  
She had a bucket in one hand and a piece of wet clothe in the other. She bend down slowly to her knees and started to scrub the wooden floor, humming her favorite song at the back of her throat.  
  
Her voice was gentle. Sweat glistened on her fair skin. Her stormy gray eyes complemented her raven hair, which was flowing freely though the evening wind. She was wearing a rather scuffled and old kimono. There were lots of rips and patched up holes in the fabric. Bandages wrapped tightly around her foot, stopping her old wounds from bleeding.  
  
The women looked as poor as possible. But she didn't seem to mind.  
  
What a wonderful day, she thought, it's a shame the others wouldn't be able to come outside.  
  
The scrubbing sound continued as rough fabric and soapy water scrapped against the wooden surface.  
  
Another sound disturbed the atmosphere, causing the girl to stop singing immediately and looked up.  
  
The door had slid open again and another girl older of age appeared.  
  
The women at the door smiled at her friend.  
  
"Kagome." She greeted her.  
  
The girl on the floor smiled back at her, but said nothing.  
  
"Working hard?" the older women asked.  
  
"I guess,"  
  
"You must be tired, I'll take over for you."  
  
Bending down, the brown eyes servant tried to take the wet cloth from Kagome's hands. Kagome quickly hide the clothe out of her friend's reach.  
  
"Thank you Sango, but I don't want to bother you with my chores. You already worked hard enough for one day in the kitchen!"  
  
The women smiled once more "It's nothing my friend. Kitchen work is nothing comparing to the amount of stuff you have to do. It just seems so unfair that Mi Lady is picking you like this, just because of your looks."  
  
"Shhhhh!!!" Kagome's finger pressed against her old friend's lips, "Quiet!! If anyone heard that you'll be punished!!! We mustn't speak or judge anything of our master!"  
  
"You really think I give a damn?" She hissed.  
  
Sango's language was always very rough. It was no surprise to the younger maid.  
  
"Anyways," Sango changed the subject, " Mi Lady wants to see you. So I suggest you get going or it's another round with the horse whip for both of us."  
  
Kagome nodded and headed inside.  
  
* * *  
  
The old castle was beautiful.  
  
Old bamboo mats covered the floor. Paintings of old Japanese characters were all over the place. The place was like a maze, endless hallways and sliding doors, servants in every corner cleaning or carrying trays of food to the master's rooms. Kagome was use to this place. After all, she has been a maid in this castle all her life.  
  
Another turn to the right and the black haired girl found herself in front of the master's study where mi lady does her evening readings. Ivy vines and flowers were painted on the white clothed door. Shadows loomed inside it. Gentle female voices could be heard from the other side.  
  
Well, she sighed here goes nothing.  
  
She slid the door gently trying to make little noise as possible in case it'll break the master's concentration on her scrolls.  
  
The study was big with three hug bookshelves for walls. Hundreds of scrolls and old paper bag books rest on its wooden shelves.  
  
A 20 somewhat year old women was sitting in the middle of the room. She was pale and slender. Layer of silk fabric clothed her body. Scrolls spread across the table where she sat. Servants surrounded her, rubbing her back or pouring her tea.  
  
Kagome sat on her knees at she bow to the women.  
  
"Lady Kikyo," her eyes glued to the ground, not daring to look her master in the eye for it was rude and will be punish if caught. "Have you called me for anything you wish?"  
  
The women didn't look up from her readings, her voice was cold and bored in disgust. As if she was forced to talk to this girl instead of willing to. "You're late Kagome, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing Mi Lady," The girl answered back "I was just polishing the outer decks."  
  
"I suspect that you weren't goofing off." Kikyo replied coldly.  
  
Kagome shook her head, eyes still nailed to the ground. "I wouldn't dare."  
  
"Not in front of Mi Lady I'm sure," one of the other servants sneered at her. "But behind her mistress's back is another story."  
  
There were some quiet giggles among the other maids. Kagome ignored them and said nothing. She was used to this also. The other servants always picked on her, mainly cause of Lady Kikyo's dislikes towards the young maid. Kagome never knew why her master despised her so, but it was very clear that she wasn't on the women's good side. A good whipping for Kagome has become a tradition in the castle. Sometimes she gets whipped for no good reason at all! Sango was her only friend in the castle. She would always nurse her after the beating. But if caught, her friend would be whipped too.  
  
"Quiet," a cold voice silenced the soft laughters. The mistress threw the tea maid a narrow stare "You forget your place Yura."  
  
The shorthaired servant bowed "Forgive me for speaking Mi Lady. I was only trying to point out the truth."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
Kagome continued to stare at the floor.  
  
"I have a new task for you Kagome." Lady Kikyo said casually, "Our prison guard Mr. Helashu had retard this morning. We're currently short of hand so there's no one guarding the prison house. The youkai in the prison is dangerous, its important that someone keep an eye on him in case he tries something funny."  
  
Youkai? Does she mean the one they caught 50 years ago? That youkai?  
  
Knowing where this is going, Kagome's flinched.  
  
"But Mi Lady!" she pleaded, still with her head down " Pardon my rudeness, but isn't this a man's job? Certainly your mistress wouldn't send a maid to look over a wild beast."  
  
She immediately regret her words when she felt her master's eyes darting on her and scanning her with those angry earthy gems.  
  
Great! Talking back, you REALLY done it now Kagome.  
  
"Forgive me if I was too bold Mi Lady." She added, knowing this will probably earn her another date with the house whip.  
  
There was a rush of sharp breath taken in as the others gasped at the girl kneeing before the master.  
  
"..she talked back to Lady Kikyo.."  
  
".the nerve of that women!"  
  
Another dangerous stare from the mistress of the castle send the servants into silence once more.  
  
The women turned her head back to the young maid. She gave a forced laugh. "You're right Kagome," Her cold steely eyes glanced at the servant in dismay "that WAS too bold. But all the same, you seem to already guessed the fact that I'm sending you to guard the place."  
  
I knew it. Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"You are my maid," the cold voice continued, getting harsher at every syllable. "My servant, my slave! You are to do as you are told, and perform your ordered tasks without mistakes OR questions. ARE WE CLEAR ON THAT?!"  
  
Useless?!?! If it weren't for me you wouldn't even be able to take a bath you hag! Kagome knew it was against the rules to be angry at the master but she couldn't help it! Fire was growing inside her stomach, burning her insides.  
  
"Yes master," Kagome replied "Forgive me for my useless babbles."  
  
"Good to know you still understand your place!" Kikyo's voice dropped a bite "Now gather your things and move. There well be a room separate in the prison for you. You are to remind guarding the youkai at all times until we can find spare guards."  
  
ALL THE TIME?! WHO DOES THAT BITCH THINK SHE IS?! I CAN'T STAY IN THAT OLD BARN ALL THE TIME!! WHAT IS SHE TRYING TO PULL?  
  
The answer came to her a second later.  
  
She WANTS me to get angry! She wants to see me suffer! I won't have it!  
  
It was taking the maid all her strength to stop herself from screaming at the mistress. But he clutched her teeth and nodded silently.  
  
"That well be all," Said Kikyo, turning back to her scrolls.  
  
Kagome got up quickly and bowed once more. She wanted to leave the room immediately before her temper gets the better side of her and find her fist connected to the older women's jaw.  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter 1 FINISHED!!!  
  
^^ *Jump in joy and glee* SO!! What do you think? 


	2. The Dusty Path

Chapter 2 The Dusty Path!  
  
^^ THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND SAPPORT!! I'm really happy to see there are at least SOME people who enjoy my stories!  
  
Review answers:  
  
Dragonendalia: ^^ Thank you! Yes! I totally agree! KIKYO MUST DIE!!  
  
Shrin-chan: Yes ma'am!! More coming up!!  
  
Shanaka: ^^ I'm glad you liked it! I'll update often! ..but school started so I can't guarantee quick updates! I'll do my best though! *Strike noble pose *  
  
pensquared: DON'T worry!! Kikyo is gonna pay!!! *Snickers.. * yesssss...  
  
Snowfire the Kitsune: O.o!! I'm making you despise Kikyo? GOOD!!!  
  
Yoeshi/Ambereyes: ^^ I agree!! Bitchyness DOES suit Kikyo well doesn't it?  
  
Sleep walking chicken and HAP: ^^ Yea I didn't like t some of those fics so I decided to try a new taste!  
  
Okami no hanyou: ^^ THANK YOU!  
  
Genenaidragon: ^^ yea!! She'll meet him in the third chapter!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
"You're my maid Kagome! You're my slave Kagome! Don't talk back to your master Kagome! MASTER MY ASS!!"  
  
It was nighttime already. All the servants were busy at the kitchen preparing supper. All except for a very angry Kagome, trouncing through the servant's wing to get her things.  
  
The maid turned to the very corner of the wing where there lays a very small and run down closet.  
  
The door looked ancient. Almost if dug up from the ground itself! Half of it was rotting!! Inside of it was even worse. It was small and dark, the only light source was a small candle by the door. There was a sour smell in the air. Every corner of the room was consists of molds from the leaking on the roof. There wasn't much in there. A small futon lay in the middle of the room, a few buckets and old supplies where stacked on a broken shelf, and an old leather binding book lying next to the candle.  
  
This was her room. She's been living in this damn run down closet for half of her life. She asked for a servant's room like the other maids but NOOOOOO!!!  
  
'The other servant's rooms were full,' said Lady Kikyo.  
  
'Just make use of this one until one comes available.' Said Lady Kikyo.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought of what her master said. For SEVEN YEARS she's been stuck with this rat eaten shack! SEVEN YEARS they couldn't find an empty room! Kikyo was just lying to her, she knew very well that there were plenty of available rooms. But she didn't want to press the subject to get her master angry. That wouldn't help her much. She knew that from experience.  
  
There was a soft sigh as Kagome glanced at the closet size room once more.  
  
It wasn't the most luxurious of all places but it was still her home.  
  
Well, she thought to herself, mind as well get going, or I'll get in trouble for fooling around on task.  
  
She grabbed the red-leathered book on her pillow and an old eagle feather quilt.  
  
The black haired girl looked down at her only possessions. A rather sad expression plastered on her face.  
  
A book and a quilt, my only treasures.my life sucks..  
  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI!!"  
  
The maid jumped at the shrieking voice.  
  
"HURRY UP AND GET A MOVE ON!! THE MISTRESS WANTS YOU OUT OF HERE WHEN SHE COMES BACK!! SCRAM!! YOU HEAR ME SCRAM!!!"  
  
I bet she does.  
  
"I'm going! I'm going!" she wield, dragging her already tired feet along the floor.  
  
The main entrance of the castle was getting full. There were guest approaching in every direction. Lights filled the castle, bring life into its silent walls. Laughters and toast of sake traveled from the main hall to the corner back hall of the servant wing.  
  
Don't they EVER get sick of this? They do this EVERY night!  
  
The maid headed into the now empty kitchen. She walked swiftly as her fingers pointed to every stove. Her lips moving nonstop, mutters and mumbles upon them.  
  
"..12, 13, 14!!"  
  
She stopped at the 14th stove.  
  
The stove was old and huge! One of those old fashion stoves that can cook ten meals at once. It was covered in rust, looks as if haven't been used in a while.  
  
Fingers wrapped around its greasy handle. A sudden CLUNK was heard as its door swung open.  
  
Kagome covered her nose. The dust was overwhelming.  
  
As the ashes cleared, a path way could be seen. A small passage, narrow enough for one person.  
  
Kagome got in and closed the door behind her.  
  
There was another CLUNK and everything was swallowed by darkness.  
  
The young girl's heart jumped as darkness took her.  
  
No matter how many times I been down this passage it still creeps me out! She thought as she started to move forward. Her hands pressed against the wall, feeling her way.  
  
It's getting dustier each time I come here!  
  
*** Flash Back ***  
  
Standing by the stove was an old cook. And next to her was a young Kagome. The cook looked at her in disgust.  
  
"Lady Kikyo is right! You are a filthy child!" She pressed her nail against Kagome's cheek "Look at all that dirt!"  
  
"I can't help it!" The girl explained, "Lady Kikyo told me to work in the garden and I haven't enough time to take a bath yet!"  
  
There was a blur next to Kagome's cheek as her head swung back.  
  
The poor child cupped her swollen cheek as water eyes started to make their appearance.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME YOU LACK OF CLEANISNESS ON THE MISTRESS!" The women screamed " You ungrateful runt! The mistress let you stay and you ignore your work! Look at you! You bring shame to all the maids here! Worse of all you bring shame to Mi Lady!"  
  
Tears were starting to roll down those round cheeks, leaving a clear teary trail on her dirt-covered face. Little Kagome could do nothing but weep silently with her head down.  
  
"You are never to go to the Main Hall. Mi Lady said so herself!" The women continued. "If the guest sees you, they'll think badly of this manner! You can never leave this castle through the front gate! You are only to use this path."  
  
The old maid struggled as she gave one last heave and opened the door.  
  
The girl stared in awe at the dark path.  
  
"It's a path out of this castle," She explained " It was used during the war. It's dark, but if you go straight along this path, it well take you outside.."  
  
*** Back Flash Ended ***  
  
.that bitch.  
  
A blood vein started to pulse hard on her forehead.  
  
How long Kikyo has mistreated her lost track. Ever sense the first time the older women saw her face she guess. But why? That question was beyond her.  
  
She stopped as the path end.  
  
Her hands felt around the top of the tunnel.  
  
Wall.wall..AH! HERE IT IS!! HANDLE!  
  
With one strong push, a small part of the tunnel ceiling flipped open as the bright moonlight hits her face.  
  
Finally!  
  
She squeezed herself out of the tight opening and dusted off the remaining ashes on her kimono.  
  
Not ten feet in front of her stood the looming prison barn......  
  
******************************** WOW!! ^^ One chapter in one night! SCHOOL NIGHT!! ^^ I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!! Must be cause of the reviews. *Huggles reviewers * THANK YOU!!!  
  
Next chapter coming up soon! ^^ Inuyasha and Kagome FINALLY meet!  
  
DON'T MISS IT! 


	3. So they Meet

Chapter 3. So They Meet...  
  
^^ Thanks again for the reviews!.p__q. it's the only thing that urges me on through busy school days! Well the third chapter is now done. Let me know what you think.. ^-^!  
  
And by the way, I don't own Inuyasha.. sue me and DIE!!*EVIL GIGGLES!!*  
  
Review Answers  
  
Pensquared- Yes the stove is a secret passage way. The castle that Kikyo lives in is very old. So it's bound to have some of those wartime's secret passages out of the manner. And, Kagome wasn't paid to work there as a maid. She was sold there. There is more info about that in the coming chapters.  
  
CelestialStarLight- Thank you! ^^ I thought VERY hard for the idea.  
  
yosei/ambereyes- Thanks a lot! Well! Here's your wish! Inuyasha's here.but I doubt you'll like what happens.  
  
sleep walking chicken and HAP- My school starts early. And I also have marching band, I also have TONS of homework because of my advance classes, so it's REALLY hard for me to keep on updating in short periods. ^^ I'm trying my best though!  
  
Anti [.] Poptarts-^^ You hate Kikyo too? Yea..she IS a bitch isn't she?  
  
The EVIL chibi- -__-;; oh yea? WELL I GOT EVIL PREGENT NUNS!!! SO THERE!!!! MAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ice Dagger- ^^ Don't worry.Kikyo's getting what's coming to her.  
  
Shrin-chan-^^ It seems that EVERYONE wants those two to meet. You guys are gonna KILL me for what I wrote in this chapter.  
  
Crystalshower- Your wish is my command! MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP!  
  
Dragonendalia- I LOVE YOUR STORIES!! DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE THEM WITH MINE!!! IT WOULD BE AN INSULT TO YOU!  
  
Tamakia'gss- *Sigh* -___- you have ANY idea how many times the readers have said that. Boy..are they gonna be EVER so disappointed.  
  
hyperchica11 (Chapter one) BRAIN FRYING!!!  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!  
  
**************************************  
  
The old prison barn was dark. A dense smell of dry blood and decomposing flesh hung in midair. Dry mustard color hay spread across the cold cement floor along with a couple of bones and a few rats.  
  
Moonlight spilled in from one of the windows, creating bar patterns on the ground. All was silent, only the night's wind could be heard.  
  
A pair of ears twitched in the dark.  
  
Lying on a stack of dry grass was a boy.  
  
He wasn't just any ordinary boy. Any one can tell that by his features.  
  
Silvery white hair spread from his head to his back. A pair of ear tails hanging by the side, framing his face perfectly. His eyes were brilliance of golden speckles. Two fluffy dog-ears twitched constantly, making cute snuggly sounds.  
  
He was beautiful.  
  
.He was Inuyasha..  
  
Even though it was summer, and the air was thickened with moist heat, the boy was still fully dressed in his thick kimono (A/N I don't know what Inuyasha's clothing is called).  
  
The silver hair bishy shifted and turned uncomfortably trying to get some sleep.  
  
It's no use! He thought as he got on his back again. I'm itching like hell! IT'S LIKE I GOT FLEAS!!  
  
His eyes flashed in annoyance.  
  
That was a stupid comment.after all the years I spent in this hellhole I would be surprised if I DIDN'T get fleas.  
  
The dog boy sighed to himself.  
  
How long has it been? 40 years? 50 years? He really didn't know or cared. Time was never ending in this despicable cage. Day by day he lay there, with nothing to do but stare at that old man who guarded the door. Life has become pointless, he has giving up on eating or moving. Just sleep..  
  
Endless sleep...  
  
Dreaming was his only way out of this torment.  
  
Even IF it was just a dream, at least in his dream he could run though the green forest again....  
  
At least in his dreams he could be himself again..  
  
At least in his dreams.he could be free again.  
  
Sounds of gentle footsteps broke his thought. Gold eyes darted toward the steel door.  
  
The replacement must be here, he thought, another old geezer to stare at for the next 40 years.oh joy..  
  
The door creeked open as to Inuyasha's surprise walked in a girl.  
  
"Is this it?" Kagome said to herself, "This place stink! Oh well, at least it was a bit better than the closet."  
  
Inuyasha leaped up from his sleep position and sat on all fours. Wide eyes blinking constantly, looking at the women who just intruded his cell.  
  
Who the hell? Why is she here?  
  
Kagome started walking around the prison. Her eyes looking up and down the run down walls.  
  
"Oy.." Inuyasha grunted, trying to get the girl to look at him.  
  
Kagome simply ignored him and kept her eyes on the walls.  
  
She was fascinated. The maid has never seen a prison barn before.  
  
"What kind of prison is this?" she asked herself "It looks like any other barn, except for the extra kitchen and bathroom. There're not even bars!!"  
  
She wheeled around only to meet Inuyasha, 2 inch from her face.  
  
The girl blinked for as second. Then..  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome shrieked and leaped off her heals, only to fall back and on butt first on the cold floor.  
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened themselves at the sudden rush of noise. Blood veins trembling and darkening at the intensity.  
  
How could humans shriek so loud?  
  
His long nails rubbing slowly on his fluffy dog-ears, feeling his blood pressure calm a bit as it started to flow normally now.  
  
God I could still hear the ringing!  
  
A soft shriveling whimper caught the bishy's attention. Inuyasha turned back to the girl before him, who seems as if she just realize that he was here.  
  
"Who the fucks are you?" He growled, his eyes scanning her. From her head to her toes. Every feature, down to the last details.  
  
Kagome jumped again at his voice. She could feel his eyes touching her. She was scared, trembling even.  
  
"K-kagome!" she spat as she gathered herself off the floor and backed away from the boy. Her hands automatically fold themselves and her head bowed "I came to guard you on Mi Lady's orders."  
  
"YOU?" Inuyasha threw back his head and laughed "First an old near-dead man and now a skinny little bitch. WHO IN HELL DO THEY THINK I AM?!?" The dog dropped to the ground hurling in giggles. "They gotta be the foolish humans I've ever encounter!"  
  
Kagome's eyes stayed glued to the ground. Silent as the dead.  
  
Bitch? DID HE JUST CALLED ME A BITCH?!!?  
  
Kagome clutched her fist as her eyes disappeared under her bangs. She could feel it, the tight knot in her stomach. The unquenchable fire spreading inside her chest, threatening to devour her if she doesn't release it.  
  
.how dare he..  
  
..how dare that youkai insult me.SPECIALLY WHEN I'M HIS GUARD!!!  
  
Inuyasha remained laughing on the floor. Totally unaware of the girl's building rage.  
  
..I won't take this..not from him..not form a youkai! NOT FROM MY PRISONER!  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, she felt her body moving on it's own. As if it had it's own will. Her feet raised backwards high and came clashing down making contact with the dog's stomach.  
  
Golden eyes flash open in shock, as Kagome's foot send him sliding backwards against a wall.  
  
Sharp claws clutched his bruised stomach.  
  
.that..lit..t..  
  
Kagome stared as the strange boy curled into a ball, nursing his wound. Still seemed surprised at the sudden assault.  
  
Kagome blinked again, looking down at her feet Surprised at her own strength.  
  
Wow! I never thought I could actually hurt him! I just wanted to get his attention!  
  
A low growl came deep inside Inuyasha. Golden eyes flash dangerously at the maid's general direction.  
  
uh oh.  
  
Kagome stepped back a step. Her slim fingers locked together in front of her chest.  
  
.. I don't like the look in his eyes.it's so.so inhuman..and angry.  
  
The boy got up from the floor. Dust flew as his one of his hand swept across his shoulder.  
  
"You got some nerve women." He growled, bone white fangs flashing in the moonlight.  
  
Kagome was starting to get scared again. She stepped back another step and jumped a bit as her heel bumped against the wall. She was trapped.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her face. Her eyes darting left to right, trying to seek an escape route. He chuckled softly to himself at her frustration of finding none.  
  
"Y-you. shouldn't laugh." She defended herself.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eye. "Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because," Kagome replied, trying to make her voice as long and threatening as possible. "It's rude, and I well not allow being treated as such!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted at the remark. "Don't give me that bravery shit. It's plain as day that you're scared!"  
  
"I'M NOT SCARED!!"  
  
"Oh yea?"  
  
"YEA!"  
  
Kagome saw a flash of red as Inuyasha's left leg thrust upward, kneeing the poor girl in the stomach.  
  
Kagome dropped, her kneecap hits the cold floor with a sicken thump.  
  
The girl wrapped her arms around her aching gut. Shaking like mad.  
  
Inuyasha's ears stiffened and twitched at the sound of soft whimpers.  
  
"Scared now?" He teased, standing right above her, shadows over looming her presence.  
  
Kagome was silent, but her mind was nowhere near quiet.  
  
The flame of hatred was engulfing her soul once more. If her mind could speak, she would make people's ears bleed for what she has to say to that boy. But she was silent and silent she'll stay. If there was one thing that she learned in her life it's to keep things to yourself. Don't speak unless you have too. For too many words is hazardous and dangerous.  
  
The long silence was getting on the bishy's nerves.  
  
He growled in frustration before grabbing Kagome by her hair and yanked her head upward.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!" He hissed, "SPEAK!"  
  
The maid merely stared back at him with those deep stormy gems.  
  
I won't let him get to me! She thought, I'll stay silent until he calms!  
  
The boy could feel his temper rising again. He's never dealt with it very well, as a result, he never made any friends.  
  
"ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!" One of Inuyasha's hand was raised above him, rough uneven nails waiting for Kagome's cheek.  
  
Kagome gasped at his hand.  
  
More memories flooded her mind.  
  
Hands.  
  
Kikyo's hands..  
  
Slapping her and ensnaring her throat, trying to choke to death...  
  
Eyes squeezed shut as the last seen of the boy's hand above her. She shriveled back into a corner, both arms in front of her face to protect her.  
  
"Don't." she pleaded softly.  
  
Inuyasha stared the girl in the corner, his hand froze in midair.  
  
What happened? She was being stubborn as a rock a few seconds ago? Why's she all shrively now?  
  
It was a minute before the bishy realizes his hand was still in the air. He let it fall to his side as he continued to stare at her.  
  
She's shaking.She's so scared.why now? She didn't complain when I knocked the winds out of her.  
  
The maid was still silent. Her mind was plunged into a deep turmoil.  
  
She wanted it to stop. It's driving her nuts.  
  
All the pass voices of the people she loves and knows were speaking to her at once. Memories of her childhood til now...a living hell.  
  
Her hands clutched the side of her head. Eyes still shut and squinting in discomforted.  
  
.stop.stop.please.  
  
Golden eyes still looking at her in confusion.  
  
She seems to be in pain. Maybe I better leave her along. The dog boy thought.  
  
His barefoot turned as he headed for the other end of the room...  
  
**************************************  
  
*Looks at all the readers* O.o!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^;;;;; *RUNS!!!*  
  
I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!!! I KNOW INUYASHA'S AN ASS NOW!! BUT HE'LL CHANGE!! I PROMISE!!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^^ Next chapter coming soon. ...^^ Inuyasha's caught staring~~~~~~~~~!!!!  
  
@________@... and now if you'll excuse me...I gotta go murder my stuff animal and consume it's flesh....or cotton.what ever you call those white stuff inside a stuff animal.. 


	4. Caught Staring!

*Looks at Reviews* O.O!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!! *GLOMPS REVIEWERS!!* Thanks a lot guys!! I didn't know this many people liked my story! I thought I wouldn't get any.  
  
Oh yea..I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Review replies:  
  
duck-monkey: ^^ Well thank you! It's nice to know that at least SOME people like my writings! *EVIL GLARE AT ZOEY!*  
  
Inugirl345: I'll checkout your fics! I'm sure you're stories are great!  
  
Chris James: Thanks a lot for the info!  
  
Yun Fei: He's not feeling guilty, not at the moment, not until he sees what he did to her in chapter 5. So STAY TUNE!  
  
Lady Silver Wind: Can't give away the ending now can we?  
  
Krynns-kender: Thank you! Here's chapter 4!  
  
Quoth-the-Raven-Nevermore: Glad you like my story! I read a lot of AU, but half of them seem to lose the character's original personalities. So I decided the write one that's totally based on the original character's attitude!  
  
Nini4: That's okie! I TOTALLY SUPPORT INSULTING KIKYO!! She's not JUST a bitch.. She's a DEAD bitch!  
  
sleep walking chicken and HAP: O.o... oh dear..Inuyasha's now hiding in a closet and scared of you..  
  
KeikoChan2: Don't feel bad for them..^^ They'll have PLENTY of fluff soon.  
  
Snowfire the Kitsune: ^^ Thanks! I'm SO glad I'm not run over by the readers yet!  
  
okami no hanyou: o.o do you mean in my story or in the actual TV show?  
  
darkpride am I (Chapter 1): ^^;;; yea. if the story is starting to suck.PLEASE tell me!  
  
darkpride am I (Chapter 2): o.o ..I forget words often too!  
  
darkpride am I (Chapter 3) o.O! *Hands darkpride a cookie*  
  
Krazy-but-nice345: Thank you for not slaughtering me!  
  
pinkjingling: Well..I'm not sure if this is gonna be a sad or happy ending.I'm still debating with myself. All I know is I'm DEFINATLY gonna write a sequel to this!  
  
Shrin-chan: ^^;;; so.. your idea of a good meeting is to kick the opponent in the gut?..ME TOO!  
  
rAiNwAtEr: Thanks a lot for your support!  
  
Zula-chan: Thank you for your advice! Yes. I DO need to work on my grammar and spelling..p__q I SUCK I KNOW!!  
  
Keri Maxwell: ^^;;;; Yea I know..I need grammar class and spelling practices! Chapter 4  
  
BloodyNight: o.o You hate Kikyo too? YESS!!!!  
  
The EVIL chibi: O.o really? Can you REALLY eat me?.o.o I don't know.I have a black hole in my stomach and I can swallow ANYTHING!  
  
CelestialStarLight: O.o You have him in your closet? I'M SO JEALOUS!!  
  
Pensquared: Yes! Inuyasha WILL change.he won't be much more of an ass.but he'll be still somewhat of an ass. Cause we ALL know that he's not Inuyasha if he isn't an ass!  
  
Emilio: ^^ Yea I hate Kikyo too! ^^ I just LOVE the Inuyasha and Kagome though! O.o You might be a little disappointed. Their relationship develops kind of slow.But there'll be PLENTY of fluff in between!  
  
Slycat: ^^ I doubt you'll predict what my story'll end up like. Like you..I can think of anything! And I promise you that this WON'T be like the other ones you've read!  
  
Moonlight Shadow4: ^^ Don't worry!! Lots of fluff well be coming up! Please stay tune!  
  
Majin Jester: As you wish!  
  
hyperchica11: O.o.. what are you confused about? You can email me at silver_bell_101@yahoo.com if you have any questions. I'll be glad to answer them!  
  
Kurokumo: Cotton is good! COTTON CANDY IS BETTER!  
  
Zula-chan(Chapter three): O.O hand thing? What hand thing?  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!  
  
(BTW: I know in my story everyone calls Inuyasha a youkai(demon). But He really is a half demon. Everyone just thinks he's a demon.) ^^ Sorry if you were confused about that.  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 4 Caught Staring!  
  
The night grew longer and longer, almost if never-ending.  
  
The midnight winds were blowing harsher than ever.  
  
'A storm must be coming' Inuyasha thought.  
  
The boy sat cross-legged by the kitchen doorframe, staring at the barred window into the dark sky.  
  
The silver night clouds were moving swiftly across the sky. Over lapping the moon as it was doing so.  
  
'This is strange.'  
  
Inuyasha sighed  
  
'I can't sleep.'  
  
This was the first time for the boy. Usually by this hour his mind would have already been anywhere else but in reality. Tonight however, he felt alive. Not a single wink of sleepiness dwells within him.  
  
'This is so unlike me...'  
  
Golden eyes reflected upon a nearby sleeping girl.  
  
'...is it because of her?'  
  
Kagome was sleeping lightly on a stack of hay by the corner on the other side of the room.  
  
Her arms pressed to her chest. Thin, reedy legs revealed under her cleaved clothing. Bruises and scars covered her lower legs and feet. Her body, even under the clothing, looked thin and scrawny, starved even.  
  
'What kind of life did she lead anyways?' He thought, ' This is abnormal, even for a maid.'  
  
His peering eyes trailed upward until it reached her face.  
  
'So peaceful. so alluring.. almost if an angel.'  
  
Inuyasha choked at his own thoughts. He shook his head fiercely. 'What am I THINKING?!'  
  
A motion of feet sneaking across the stone floor as the bishy gasped silently.  
  
He was moving toward her without realizing it.  
  
As if his body was being pulled, he slowly advanced.  
  
Silently..  
  
There'll be no explanation if she wakes up.  
  
He stopped just a foot in front of the sleeping servant. Crouching down into a more comfortable position to examine her face closely.  
  
Long lashes curled and flustered by her cheek. Her skin looked soft and faintly pale in the moonlight. A dim rosy red spread across her bare cheeks, almost if she was blushing. Small, peachy lips slightly parts and closes at her every breath.  
  
The boy gasped again as another surprised hits him.  
  
He was staring..  
  
'What the hell!' he thought angrily, 'What's WITH you Inuyasha!'  
  
Still.  
  
.. there was something about her that he couldn't quite pin.  
  
Her face..  
  
It's as if he's seen her somewhere before.  
  
' Who is she? Why is that face of hers haunting me so much! I seen her somewhere before. I know I did! But where, and when?'  
  
Inuyasha pressed his hands to the ground. Sharp nails sinking into the hay as he leaned a bit closer.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Why can't I remember it?'  
  
Suddenly he froze like a statue.  
  
The maid's eyes have just fluttered open.  
  
A silent hung in the air as gray met gold.  
  
Followed by a searing scream. .  
  
****************************  
  
Well.that's ONE way to wake up in the morning.  
  
..With a hot guy not 2 inch away from your face.  
  
^^ So what do you guys think? Fluffy enough?  
  
Sorry the chapter was so short. I was running out of time!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
And here's a taste of the next chapter. Inuyasha escapes? O.o?!  
  
DON'T MISS IT! 


	5. Hits and Blushes

FINALLY!! I'M BACK FROM VACATION!!! SORRY MY GRAMMER SUCKS!! p__q.but I can't help it!  
  
CelestialStarLight- you have NO idea how many people said that.  
  
Lelly- Here's the update, hope you like it,  
  
Koinu-Chan- ?o.o uh?  
  
Darkpride- .am I forgotten yet?  
  
Hedi Dracona- .sorry I haven't updated much.  
  
Aejvu- Glad you liked it so much!  
  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!!  
  
Chapter 5 Hits and Blushes  
  
Two fluffy white ears flattened themselves at Kagome's sudden scream.  
  
The silver haired bishy immediately panicked.  
  
'OH SHIT! OH SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!!!'  
  
He tried to push himself off the ground with his hand but lost balance and fell on his bottom.  
  
He groaned as he rubbed his aching sides.  
  
"Don't scr-!" before the boy could finish he was forced to dodge from Kagome's attacking fist.  
  
A loud clashing echoed off the walls as Kagome fiery fist connected.  
  
Inuyasha fell back again. Trying hard not to lose his balance.  
  
'whoa!'  
  
His golden eyes were wide and staring. His voice was shuttering and uneven. He struggled as he tried to deliver his words from his now shaking lips.  
  
"Whoa!..Whoa!! Stop!"  
  
The boy threw himself backwards, avoiding another near hit from the angry maiden.  
  
"Stop! It's not what you think!"  
  
Kagome ignored his pleads and continued to throw her fist anywhere in his near direction.  
  
"Save it!" She bellowed.  
  
"I swear to Kami I wasn't staring!" He claimed as he crossed his arms in front of him, preparing to block her next assault.  
  
He waited, but no attacks came.  
  
He slowly lowered his defenses, only to find Kagome's face close to his, flushed in fury.  
  
"Weren't staring?!" She lips curled into a snarl "YOU WERE LESS THAN TWO INCHES FROM MY FACE!! HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?!?!"  
  
' Wow what a bitch!' he thought as he felt exasperation growing inside of him.  
  
"WELL OBIOUSLY STUPID ENOUGH TO MAKE THIS UNDERSTANDING SUCH A BIG FUCKING DEAL!!" He snapped back bitterly.  
  
Kagome backed down an inch.  
  
'Still denying it ne? That ass! I'll show him! There's no way that I'm losing THIS argument!'  
  
She held her ground firm and jumped back into the fight.  
  
"THIS IS A BIG FUCKING DEAL! FIRST YOU LAUGHED AT ME! THAN YOU KICKED ME! AND NOW YOU'R-- "  
  
A streak of crimson suddenly appeared on the young girl's face. She felt herself blushing hard as she tried to finish her sentence.  
  
The boy gave her a blink look.  
  
'why did she stop?' he wondered ' she was on fired a few seconds ago.'  
  
The golden gem shimmered in the radiant moonlight.  
  
A soft gasped escaped from the boy's mouth as he stared back at the bashful maiden's face.  
  
He too, flushed meekly as he realized how close the girl had got to him. She was nearly pressing against him. Only a small space separated their bodies.  
  
Of all of the time the two had been fighting, both of them completely forgot their distances.  
  
" uh.." Kagome started but lost her voice. As if someone had enclosed their hands tightly around her throat, she was speechless. Her heart started beating faster, and her mouth suddenly had its moisture sucked dry by an invisible sponge.  
  
" I..uh." She tried again, but the results were the same.  
  
Her face was still bright red. The lost of words only increased her embarrassment.  
  
'she's blushing.' Inuyasha's entrancing eyes circled her face.  
  
She followed Inuyasha's actions and examined his face too.  
  
It was the first time that she had a good chance to look at him.  
  
'It's different from before..' she noticed ' ..when I first met him it was so cold...a expression of pure steel was upon him. But now, it's soft and gentle..'  
  
She shuttered a bit when her eyes met his.  
  
' His eyes.so gold and alluring.. So many emotions are displayed in them.. He's beautiful..'  
  
Kagome could feel her face getting even hotter at the thoughts. She could no long stand his gaze any long. Without a word she turned and ran out the door. The wooden door slammed behind her, creaking at its hinges as if was it mocking her cowardness.  
  
It took a few minutes before Inuyasha just realized what happened.  
  
"W-wait!" he leaped after her, only to be pushed back by an invisible force around the broken down doorframe.  
  
Purple sparks flickered around him as he was flung back against the cold walls.  
  
The boy arched and cracked his backbones as he cursed at the door.  
  
"Damn that barrier!"  
  
He sat back against the supporting bricks. He sighed at his useless effort to stop her. All he could do was rest back and watch the girl run further away from view.  
  
* * *  
  
^^... What do you think..? It's the first sigh of romance!! ^^  
  
PLEASE REIVEW!!  
  
Next chapter.Inuyasha Escapes.(FOR REAL THIS TIME!!!)  
  
Stay tune!!! (It'll be finished by at least sometimes next week! I promise!!!) 


End file.
